


Flood

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Protective daughter, mom and daughter duo, she's a duracell battery, somehow also lightning powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: It was during the hurricane that she found out.





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> i see a lot of parents protecting their kids, but kids protecting parents is so good. i've been reading a lot of kingsman fics so eggsy and michelle's relationship probably spurned that need.

It was during the hurricane that she found out.

Well, she’d had her suspicions before, and the hurricane confirmed them all.

They were stranded on their roof in Miami, each with a bag of their belongings that they’d scrambled to collect before the flooding got too bad, and now the water was over their second story windows. The storm was nearing, and the lightning and thunder grew louder and brighter with each passing minute. Alannah didn’t know what to do, stuck on her sloped roof with her mother as they awaited a rescue that might not even come.

A bolt struck very close to their home, in the park not two miles away. It jarred the girl, and she blinked away tears as she handed her bag to her mother.

“Ali- what are you doing?!” her mother demanded. The blonde just looked out towards the storm, the winds whipping her hair around and making her stumble slightly.

“Go back inside Mom,”  the girl said, “I’ll be okay.”

Her mother had many questions and wanted to yell at her daughter for even making the suggestion that she stay out while her mother went in, but Alannah managed to get her inside before the next bolt struck.

It tingled through her spine like she’d never imagined, the electricity giving her more energy that she’d thought possible. She felt like an electronic plugged into the wall, charging, as the electricity cracked around her. It didn’t hurt, nor did it numb her, but she could feel herself tingling at the sensation and saw how bright it got around her.

She was glowing.


End file.
